Transformers oneshots
by ZambieBrainsLover
Summary: A collection of transformers one shots. These are reader insert, and perhaps some slash (ill make them cute). The one shots will be a mixture from all the Transformers universes, hope you enjoy. Sorry some may be short, and some extremely long. M because some may be a little more mature! (you have been warned) Sorry if some of the characters are not lime themselves.
1. TFA Wasp x (bot) Reader

TFA Wasp

As you sat on your berth looking at you (f/c) armour you thought. Thought about how you could be in your beloved sparkmates arms right now, if he hadn't have been framed.

You knew Wasp was innocent, no way could he be a traitor. Sure sometimes he can be of a glitchy bot, but he was loyal and would never betray the autobots, and would never betray you. However instead you were on Earth in the autobots warehouse worrying about your poor bot.

"Oh Wasp, where are you my mate" You said to yourself quietly.

" (y/n) " All of a sudden your name was whispered, and all the lights went out.

"I recognise that voice. Wasp?" You called out.

You stood from your birth and started to walk towards the door. As you got to the door there was a knock. Stopping you shivered, then hesitantly opened the door only to reveal, Wasp, the small green bot stood there holding a small bouquet of flowers that were obviously pulled from a garden, shown by the mud still on the ends. You jumped on the bot squealing and pulled him into your room, slamming the door with your pede.

"Oh Wasp, I knew you were OK. And now you're here" You cheered, planting kisses all over his helm, stopping to give him a hug. However since he was a small bot you were an amount taller than him, so when you hugged him you squished his helm between your breast plates.

"Humina humina humina" Wasp stuttered nervously as he hugged back. You pushed him arms length away so you could stare into each others optics.

"Oh Waspy I have missed you so much, but why are you here? I thought you were running from the Elite guard" You asked.

"Yes, Wasp is still running from Elite guard. But Wasp ran to Earth to get revenge on Bumble-bot" Wasp growled, then paused before adding "But Wasp also come to see (y/n) Wasps sweet Sparkmate" He smiled, you smiled to again pulling him into a tight hug. He happily sighed against your breast plates, making you blush.

"Waspy I love you being here, but you have to be careful there are other autobots here, and I over heard the Optimus say the Elite guard are coming next week" You frowned and looked away, wanting to keep Wasp safe was your only priority, even if it meant you couldn't be together.

"Then Wasp be with (y/n) tonight" He smirked before pulling you over to the berth.

"Oh Wasp"

(IN THE MORNING)

You skipped to the main room as you hummed a little tune.

"What's got you so happy?" Sari, the autobots techno organic friend, asked.

"Oh nothing really" You smiled blushing from the memory of the night you spent with Wasp.

Prowl entered the room, walked straight up to you and asked a question you were surprised to here from the ninja.

" (y/n) did you have a particular dream last night or something, I could not get any sleep from all the noises you were making"

"Noises? What kind of noises, like laughing?" The curios girl Sari asked.

If it was possible your face plates went a whole knew shade of red.

"Er bye" Upon transforming to your alt mode you drove far away to escape the incoming questions, and before you let slip information on all the fun you had with you little green fugitive.


	2. TFA Jazz x (human) Reader

TFA Jazz x (human) oneshot

(Y/n) had started working for the sumdac family when she was 23, straight after she had finished from university which was lucky. She was a mechanic and would usually be fixing all the failed robotics. However in the time she got free, she would play with her best friend Sari Sumdac.

Now I guess you could call that weird. A 23 year old being best friends with their bosses daughter. But the truth was they were long distance cousins, and almost like sisters. Infact one of the workers actually mistaked them for sisters once, upon seeing how close they were. They told eachother everything, which was why (y/n) was one of the first people to know about the autobots.

Everytime Sari would finish spending time with Bumblebee and the others, she would rush back to (y/n) and talk about her adventures. By now (y/n) knew quite a lot about each and every bot, and they her since Sari would always talk about her 'sister', and finally after two years of the bots being here (y/n) was finally going to meet them.

Sari asked (y/n) if she wanted to meet the bots she was now living with, upon the unfortunate event of her father going missing, and obviously the answer was she was waiting outside her place to be picked up.

Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was hanging loose, and waved a little in the slight breeze. She wore a simple pair of blue demin shorts with black leggings underneath. Her top was (f/c) with an alien head that looked like paul on it, she thought of this as funny since today she would be meeting real aliens. She also wore a pair of black and red converse and a casual (f/c) zip up jumper.

As she checked the time for the twentieth time, the butterflies in her stomach worsened. Why was she so nervous? Was it because she didn't want to be crushed by giant robots? Was it because she was always cautious about meeting strangers? Or was it because she would be meeting her crush Jazz for the first time?

That is correct, even though she had never met him (y/n) thought she felt a little something for the autobot. She liked the sound of him. (y/n) was never about looks, though admittedly they did at least have to be somewhat...photogenic since (y/n) was always about get in the cameras vision. Apart from that she always judged on their personality and the things they liked.

What she liked most about Jazz was that he sounded calm, laid back, a nice fellow to be around, but fun at the same time, and she liked that he seemed to be curious about new things. (y/n) laughed when Sari told her Jazz was scared of her. She also liked his love and passion for music and Earth. Now (y/n) Couldn't sing, dance or even play a proper tune on an instrument, but when she heard the sound of music she was at peace and melted into it. However weirdly enough it wasn't the type of music you would expect. She only liked classical and instrumental music. Pop, rock and hip-hop wasn't in her favourites, she could get through one of the songs but only if she had to. But the blues, Jazz, walts and classical they were what she jumped to. Mozart was her hero not Nicki Minaj or Jessie J.

As she was playing Idomeneo one of her favourite Mozart songs in her mind, a honk made her jump. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of a familiar little red head almost climbing out of the window of a small yellow compact.

"Come on (y/n). Move your bum" Sari yelled.

(y/n) squeeled with excitment, and with one last chech that she had locked the door and had her phone, she ran to the car and jumped in the back. Sari also climbed into the back so they could sit together, which left the two front seats empty.

" (y/n) this is Bumblebee. Bee, (y/n)"

" Hey" (y/n) smiled.

" Hey" Replied the cars dashboard. "OK girls lets get back I have a game waiting to be completed" With that Bumblebee sped off, and in no time they came to a stop at an old warehouse that (y/n) thought abandoned. After driving in the two girls got out, allowing Bee to transform. (y/n) watched in amazement.

"Wow" she sighed. Sari then grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her to meet the rest of the autobots that were waiting to do introductions.

After the introductions Bee, Sari and (y/n) set to playing games, with Bulkhead watching and the others doing their own things. Since they were so swallowed up in their multyplayer racing game the four younger ones did not notice Optimus drive out, and drvie back in with only noticed after Optimus called for their attention. The four turned to be greeted by the Elite guard.

"Hey when did you guys get here?" Bee asked.

"They arrived not long ago. A surprise inspection apparently" Answered Optimus.

Sentinal looked around before his optics landed on (y/n).

"Ugh" He scoffed. "Really Optimus you're still collecting filthy organics?"

(y/n) nervously smiled and blushed as all optics and eyes focused on her, even Jazz's.

"That's (y/n) she is a friend of Sari's and a friend of ours" Sentinal grumbled, about to make a rude remark, but was interupted when Optimus suggested they move to another room.

The Jettwins and Jazz were soon being introduced to the autobots new human friend (y/n).

After a year and 3 months, (y/n) had become quite good friends with all the bots. Especially Jazz. After spending time with him and getting to know him in person (y/n)'s crush on him grew to something a little more. He even gave her his comlink number so that they would be able to stay in contact even when he was on Cybertron. Sometimes they would spend the whole night talking, which left (y/n) very tired at work the next day, but it was all worth it to talk to Jazz. Even though she hoped he liked her back, she knew it could never be. For one they were two completely different species, two Sentinal wouldn't approve and three, even though Jazz likes Earth he is still very cautious about the creatures that inhabit it. It took Jazz weeks for him to be able to lift (y/n) and be able to carry her in his servo. But even with these problems she still hoped.

One day, or 23rd of November to be exact, (y/n) recieved information from Sari that the Elite guard were soon to be landing on Earth. So faster than blurr, the knew bot they all met. (y/n) ran to the warehouse. Even though it was about eight in the morning the Elite guard were already there. At hearing (y/n)'s exhausted pants Jazz turned and saw her.

"Hey girl there ya are. I wondered when you'd get here" He cheered whilst picking her up with ease. He then plopped her down onto the sofa so she was able to greet the rest of the bots.

"Woah Jazz you can easily touch (y/n) now" Jazz smiled proudly, then whilst smirking Sari jokingly added. "I bet you two will be kissing soon".

"Kissing why's we do that?" Jazz asked. (y/n) looked a little worried and turned to Sari with a pleading look.

Sari always told (y/n) that if she did not admit her feelings for Jazz, she would do it for her. Always (y/n) would take it as nothing but a joke. Though incase she had threatened Sari not to or she would be in trouble. Surely she wouldn't. Surely she won't tell him.

Sari giggled and looked at Jazz.

"Because she loves you silly" She then grinned and made a heart shape with her hands.

(y/n) saw Jazz slighlty move back with a serious look on his face plates, and her heart sank.

"Sari!" She whined upsetly.

"She likes him. That is disgusting" Sentinal barked. (y/n) couldn't bare it, all except Jazz was looking at her, she thought withdisgust. She quickly ran out of the warehouse, as far as she could. Tears threatened to break from her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them.

Why was she upset, she obviously knew this could never happen. Their too different. He a giant alien robot, she a small alien to him human female. It would be wrong.(y/n) remembered the looks on everyones face plates and shudderd. As she walked aimlessly, jut looking at her feet wishing she could just restart, she found herself at the beach, or more specifically the docking peir. She walked right to the end and sat down swing her legs over the edge. It seemed like ours she just sat there in silence, just thinking. Until her name broke it.

Hesitantly she looked over her shoulder and spotted Jazz at the other end of the peir. He was a large metal robot, if he tried to go onto the wooden peir he would break it, so instead he had to stay on sure and wave (y/n) over to him. Stubbornly she got up and trudged over to him, but never looking directly at him.

When she was fianlly at his pedes he knelt down.

"Is it true what Sari said? That you have feelings for me?" Jazz asked. With tears again starting to sting at the corners of her eyes, (y/n) continued to look away. She wanted to reply, but with what. If she said yes then would he run away? leave her alone? but if she said no then why did she run away?

Jazz then used one of his digits, and placing it under her chin lifted (y/n)'s head to look at him. He gave a questioning look, but had a small smile. That smile of his made (y/n) smile, and she slowly nodded.

"Ya know ya could have just told me?" Was Jazz's reply.

"Huh?" Gaped (y/n).

"Im gonna admit that a do kinda like ya too girl. But you could have just told me, I'm a nice mech, even if I didn't like you back we could keep it secret and I'd still love ya as a friend" Jazz smiled.

The rest of it (y/n) ignored, all she focused on was that he liked her back.

"Y-y-you-" She stuttered. Jazz lightly laughed.

"Yeah I like ya back"

(y/n) couldn't hold back. She lept forward and hugged Jazz, trying her hardest to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. Jazz froze, still a little cuatious, but soon eazed in and placed a servo lightly on (y/n)'s back.

"You uh-ya wont spit toxic goo on me will ya" Jazz asked. (y/n) pulled back and laughed.

"No I won't spit toxic goo on you. Humans can't even produce toxic goo themselves. Where did you get that...oh Sentinal" (y/n) said, answering her own question.

"Well ya know if ya wanted to, we could try a kiss. That's what couples do" Stating they were a couple made (y/n) blush like crazy and just nod wildly like a fan-girl. It would probably be weird and if a couple years ago you asked if (y/n) would kiss an alien robot, she would have thought it impossible. But the two leaned in closly and their lips made light contact. Which meant that even weird and though impossible things could be possible.


	3. TFP: Wheeljack x Ratchet

**WARNING: This is a slash of mech x mech if you do not like it then do not read it, some people do like it so I have written for those people, also if you disagree with my pairings I am sorry but I think they work. WARNING OVER.**

He was going to do it, no holding back this time, his nerves will just have to get pushed aside.

But why was he so nervous? He could get any femme he liked at any time. But this was different who he was after now wasn't just some fun time quickie, this one he actually wanted to spend time with, and dare say, love.

Wheeljack walked into the main room of the base and saw who he wanted. Their armor shined in the dim light of the base, the small movements of their chassis while they worked drove Wheeljack crazy. Perhaps he could make them do a lot more hot and steamy movement.

Wheeljack came up behind the unsuspecting Ratchet, and hard, he smacked his aft. Ratchet yelped and quickly turned embarrassed.

"W-Wheeljack? What are you doing?" He asked?

The smirking wrecker just walked away in the direction of his room. But before leaving the vision of Ratchet, he turned back and looked at the blushing mech.

"Nice aft" He finally said, then left for his room, leaving the other mech confused, his mouth open his aft tingling, and a weird feeling starting to arise in his spark.

Wheeljack had a reason for this. He wouldn't just randomly smack a bots aft unless expecting something after. Especially if it was a mech.

Wheeljack always had a way with the femmes and getting to their lower plating. But something happened that changed the wrecker.

A long time ago, when the war had only just begun, a couple of bots were allowed the night off to have some final fun before going into a long battle. So many went to a few bars with some high grade energon. Wheeljack was in one of those parties, and with his buddies got a little too drunk. Upon having a drunken race, Wheeljack was injured and sent to a medical bay.

Ratchet was his medic, but he had also been out that night with some of his colleges, but as the stubborn worker he is he still went in, in his tipsy state. With the two drunk mechs alone in a room together, one thing led to another especially after some flirtatious insults, and seductive touching, and the two ended up making out. No one ever found out, not even Bulkhead or Optimus the greatest friends of the two mechs.

After the two stopped kissing and went back to their own parties, they realized something had changed. Wheeljack spent the rest of the night trying to forget the event. Telling No one, both kept it a secret, away from the history books and old stories. But the feelings were too strong. Wheeljack needed Ratchet. Ratchet was different from a femme. He was more, and when Wheeljack saw Ratchet on Earth after all those long years, he was happy, he felt in love with the mech he drunkenly made out with.

So here he was now. Waiting in his room for the medic who may not even feed his curiosity. But when a knock came to his door, Wheeljacks spark skipped. Wheeljack was excited. He wanted more than just that one night of making out. Sure he wanted to frag the doc, but he also wanted to hold him feel him close as they shared words of love. And if Wheeljack was feeling that about anyone, then obviously it meant something big was between them.

Upon opening the door, Ratchet stormed i with a visible re tinge on his face plates.

"Alright Wheeljack you have some explaining to do. What in Cybertrons name do you think you were doing back there? What drove you to smack my aft and walk away with that comment? If anyone was to see they would think there was something between us. Was it a dare? Were you drunk?" Ratchet rambled, not stopping until Wheeljack interrupted.

"Ratchet"

"What!?"

Wheeljack then gently embraced Ratchet into a hug. After pulling back he placed his servos on the other mechs helm and made their lips touch. Ratchet froze as Wheeljack started to kiss him.

Should he stop him? He didn't want to. it was weird, he liked this. Still to this day he can remember the two of them in that medical bay. No one would suspect the two of them to be doing this or the two of them as an item, maybe it would be fun to surprise them. Besides Jackie was a good kisser.

After some thought on the situation Ratchet started to kiss back, and placed his own servos on Wheeljacks hips. The two continued to kiss as it got deeper and more passionate. Finally Wheeljack got his glossa into Ratchets mouth. And as they fought for dominance, they stumbled their way over to the birth.

The others were in base, and at a hearing distance. But the two mechs didn't care, all that mattered then was getting each others armor off.

The next morning the children came round. Everything seemed normal. Optimus and Ratchet were talking whilst studying the monitors. Jack and Raf were playing video games with Arcee and Bee watching. Miko and Bulkhead were listening to heavy rock, and Wheeljack. Well Wheeljack sauntered in like normal, no one suspecting anything.

"I'm going on patrol" He loudly stated. He then walked behind Ratchet, spun him around and snogged him long and hard in front of everyone, making their mouths, optics and eyes open wide. Afterwards he then transformed and drove out of base, without another word. Wheeljack never was one for answering questions, so he left that for Ratchet. Which he wasn't all to happy about.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet yelled as the questions came pouring in.


	4. Crosshairs x pregnantin labour reader

Crosshairs drove along the empty road, this was the good thing about living in the middle of nowhere. There is noone to disturb you. Crosshairs got a little fed up of Cade and the others, all bossing him around. If he had it his way he would be his own leader, but even though he felt this he still stayed loyal to his team. The moments he got to drive by himself was great though. He was happy, that was untill he saw a parked car at the side of the road, slowed in interest then spotted a human female sat in front of the car. She was large, and she was clutching her belly, her faced scrunched up in pain. And she made very weird noises. The Autobots decided that they aould not interfere with human problems, incase they got hunted again. Unless it was abzolutely necessary. Crosshairs could just drive off, he could gk get Cade or Tessa and bring them back here, but what if it was too late, she is very large, perhaps she is about to explode. Deciding he did not want to witness a human explode he stopped besjde her and rolled down his window slightly.

"Er. You alrigh'? " The female looked up quickly then shook her bead violently.

" N-no. I couldn't make it to the hospital in time. Im. Im giving birth" She screamed.

Tessa had told the bots about giving birth. It was not a very nice experience to hear about.

"Oh scrap" What was he supposed to do leave her there. She couldn't deliver a sparkling alone. Crosshairs paniced and unkowingly transformed as he thought. He only realised when he heard.

"Your an autobot? " Crosshairs knelt down beside her.

" Ugh yeah kinda, anyway is there anything I could I dunno do!? "

" Well... Could you stay please? " She wimpered.

" Why do ya want me ta stay? "

The female shrugged then screamed in pain. Shocked and paniced Crosshairs plonked down next to her making the groundightly shake. He then lighy put a digit to her back and started to rub ul and down. Tessa said that when pregnant femmes get back pain, so rub gently. But did it work when giving birth as well. Well he must have been doing something right because her cries started to lighten.

"What. Whats your name? "

" Crosshairs"

"Nice to meet you. Im (y/n) "

" Er nice to meet you too"

"could you han-hand me that bag please" Crosshairs looked where she was pointing and picked ul a bag that was slightly away from them, and handed it to her. Out of it she grabbed a bunch of towels, she put some underneath her and used one to wipe her face.

"Why did you get out the car? "

" Because. I needed to pee. This baby has been sat on my bladder? "

" What isn't that dangerous, I didn't know it could do that" (y/n) lightly chuckled.

"No the womb has just lightly been pressing in the wrong area. It isn't actually sat on iiiiiit! " She screamed in pain." Ow ow" she then started to breath in very weird ways pulling awkward faces.

"Ugh.. " Crosshairs looked at her. She wore a long white dress that fit snuggly around her belly. Her (h/c) hairclung to her red and wet face, whicb was pulling very odd faces which were surely going to do some damage.

" Are you ok? "

" Of course Im not bloody Om you stupid tin can, I pushing a baby out of pin hole" She screamed in an attitude complety different to before.

"woah if ya dont want me here just say femme" Crosshairs got up to leave when the femme cried out.

"No wait, Im sorry its just stupid hormones, please dont leave me"

Crosshairs then stayed in place, again rubbing her back. She started to lean forward so Crosshairs put his other hand infront of ber to hold her up. She wrapped her arms around his digits and held on tightly, squeeazing every now and again, though to the autobot it felt lime nothing.

"Aint you suppose to have a mech with you? "

" what? Do you mean the dad? "

" Yeah the one to help make this thing"

" That bastard ran out months ago, infact he had packed his stuff and gone the day after I told him, he then deleted me off all his contacts. Mumma was right I never should have trusted or been with him. He was too" She paused to have another contraction, which she aqueezed Crosshairs band to" immature"

"Well that shouldnt matter a Sparkling is evrybodies responsiblity. They are made differently on Earth but, I was told two humans are meant to take control. "

(y/n) giggled again.

" you have a lot toearn dear. Not all humans are responsible and to be honest Im glad he is gone, I dont want that git to be the father of my child. This baby is growing up right"

The pair sat there for a further 2 hours talking, squeezing and pushing untill finally the femme pushed out a little baby boy. For that bit Crosshairs had to face away, humans may think it is beautiful, but it was the most disgusting experience he had ever seen.

(y/n) wrapped the baby up.

"Can you hold him for me quick"

"why whats in it for me? "

" Just hold him"

"He is gross"

"Take the baby"

"Dont tell me what to do femme"

"Take the DAMN baby"

Crosshairs quickly but acrefully took the baby, and held it while the femme cleaned up and changed into not bloddy clothes. Crosshairs looked at the baby he helped to deliver because unfortunetly the baby could not land on tbe ground. Though the femme did clean his servo after. To be honest tbe baby was quite cute, it definetly took after his mother.

"Looks like you"

"Yeah but you know what, its gonna have his fathers eyes"

(y/n) took the baby back.

"What will you call him"

"Hmm Im not sure. How about... Conner? "

" Why Conner? "

" Well I cant call him Crosshairs can I? "

" Your naming him after me? "

" Yeah, Conner is close enough to Crosshairs" There was a small silence, and then (y/n) put her hand on Crosshairs servo.

"Thank you. For being here with me. I always believed the autobots were good" Crosshairs smiled.

"Well, your fine now so Im gonna go. This was never gonna be something" Crosshairs then got up, transformed and drove away.

(y/n) stood there with the baby her eyes begining to swell with tears. Then engines caught her attention.

"Ya know...sparkling shod really be kept by two humans, ya know if your incapable of doing it alone" Cross paused. "I could help"

The human smiled making Crosshairs blush, well he thought it was blushing.

"Im not incapable, but I could do with some help, as long as you do as I say"

"uh uh no way no way, you can not be the boss. Im the mech"

"Excuse me? Who just had the baby?" Crosshairs just huffed.

"Follow me ok? " (y/n) got in her car putting the baby in a holder she brough just in case she could be let out straight away. Then followed Crosshairs back go the Yeager farm. Where they could both look after little Conner.

"(y/n) was right, Conner did have his dads eyes bright blue. But instead she named them after Crosshairs eys, the bot who delivered her baby at the side of the road. The otber autobot where very surprised, even though he never said it out loud, he agreex wth the otbers he was the babys road side daddy.


	5. Dr pepper Crosshairs x reader

Whenever he saw her, she would always have one in her hand. A can, filled witj liquid. Dr pepper. (y/n) loved the stuff and drank it like water.

Crosshairs watched the human femme as she took another sip, and groaned. He looked up the drink and found that it contained lots of bad ingrediants that could damage your body. (y/n) also knew this but didn't care, didn't almost everything damage you somehow. Besides it is a sugur drink not drugs or cigarettes. So (y/n) took another sip, and again Crosshairs groaned. He didn't want her body being damaged in any way internaly or externaly.

He wouldn't admit it out loud and didn't admit it to himself for a long time, but he cared for the human femme. After another sip he had had enough.

Crosshairs pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and started to walk towards the femme. Hearing the thundering footsteps of the giant robot the girl looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cross, you alright? "

Cross grunted in reply, then carefully but quickly snatched the small can from the girl.

" Hey! " She protested, watching a small bit of drink spill.

Crosshairs held the drink between two digits.

" Ya do know what this stuff does to ya? "

" Yes of course I know"

"Then why do ya drink it? "

" Because it tastes good. Cross basically everything humans eat, drink or even do affects us in some way. I might as well live my life and drink what I want"

The robot grumbled still not happy with (y/n) drinking the poison.

"Take a sip! "

" Wha!? "

" Drink some and you will see why I like it so much"

"Ahm not gonna poison maself"

"Fine then give it back"

"No"

"Cross that wasn't a question"

Crosshairs then threw the can across the Yeager farm. (y/n) huffed.

"That was uncalled for" (y/n) said as she got up and went into the house. She then came back out moments later with a new can of Dr pepper.

She opened it and downed as much as she could before the fizz became to much.

"OI" Crosshairs yelled and picked up the girl. "Gimme that" He said taking the new can.

"Will you stop that" (y/n) complained, confused. She had no idea what had gotten into the robot. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothin"

"Then why do you keep taking my drinks? "

Crosshairs grumbled almost inaudibly.

" No matter how many cans you take away from me I will continue to drink Dr Pepper. Or maybe even find a different drink"

"Well then ah will find all Dr pepper and use them as target practice"

(y/n) paused. Then her (e/c) eyes lit up in excitement, she smiled and started to laugh.

"Wot ya laughing at? "

" You? "

" Me? Why? "

" Because you care about me"

The robot coughed.

"WOT. Ah don-don't care about ya"

"Yes you do! "

" Wot makes ya think that? "

" You keep saying that the drink is bad for me and making sure I don't drink it. AND you denied it in such an obvious way that makes me certain now, I was kind of just joking before but now I know"

"Ugh! I don't! Now really why do ya drink it!? "

" Same as before Cross I like the taste. Go on take a sip, I asked hound a long time ago when offering him some food, and found out that human food and drink will not harm you, it will just go straight through your systems."

Crosshairs groaned and shook his head.

"Fine then that deffinetely means you love me? "

" Wh- how does that mean I like you? "

" I make the rules so it just does ok! Now drink or it means you love me! "

This was some weird blackmail, that made absolutely no sense. But Crosshairs wanted to let (y/n) know that he liked her in his own nicer way. So hesitantly he lifted the small can up and tiped dome of the liquid into his mouth. It was sweet and made his glossa tingle. Unfortunately (y/n) was right it did taste good. He wondered if she tasted this good. He wandered that if he kissed her would she taste like Dr pepper.

"Blugh! Disgustin" Crosshairs lied.

"what? It is not? "

Crosshairs smirked and dropped the can.

" Cross? "

He didn't answer instead he placed his metallic lips onto the humans small soft ones. There was a big size difference making the kiss weird, but it was still enjoyable. Crosshairs then poked the tip of his glossa into her mouth. Since it was so big and strong he got entrance with no struggle at all.

His thoughts were right, her mouth tasted just like the drink, and as their glossa and tongue met there were tingles of pleasure.

Unfortunately (y/n) quickly recoiled due to the lack of air, but to let Crosshairs know she enjoyed the kiss dhe smiled.

"Wow" She panted. "I knew ya liked me" she smirked.

"Oh shut it" Crosshairs moaned wandering off with (y/n) in servo.

The two had forgotten that everyone was in the yard, meaning the other humans and cybertronians had watched the whole thing take place. Most were left with nothing to say and the imagery still playing in their minds. There was a collection of head shaking and sighs.


	6. Megatron x (bot) Reader

"Sweetspark?" Yelled a sickeningly sweet voice. Upon hearing it the Decepticons ran to their birthrooms and hid fearing their safety. Following the voice came soft metal footsteps that echoed through the halls of the Decepticon base.

Megatron shivered. She was back.

(Y/N) was the only femme, infact the only Cybertronian, who could make the Decepticon leader feel slight fear. Never would he show it but he always watched what he did and said, in fear of (Y/N)'s wrath.

(Y/N) entered the main room. The dim lighting made her (f/c) armour look phantom like. She ghosted into the room with a sinuster smirk on her face plates.

"Missed me Megatron?"

"Of course not" (Y/N) huffed in amusement.

"Nonsense. You missed me, my frame, my sparkbeat my dominating personality"

The femme walked to the throne that Megatron sat upon. She stopped a few feet infront of him leaning mostly on her left leg and crossing her arms. Megatron instinctively knew what this meant and heasitantly stood and moved to the side. (Y/N) grinned and took her place on the throne.

"Ah, it is good to be back. Lockdown was fun for a while but he soon got boring, so I thought I would come back to a place that I knew, a place that could keep me entertained"

Megatron grumbled.

"Decepticons come"

Slowly footsteps were heard as the rest of the Decepticons came out of hiding. Lugnut came out first stopping infront of the throne, next was Starscream then Blitzwing in his Icy mode.

"There you guys are" The femme sang. She stood and the mechs tensed. She walked towards them and one by one gave them a greeting and a hug. "So killed the autobots yet, of course not. Taken over the world, no chance. Have you even started building the space bridge"

"That we have. Lord Megatron had made a deal with some constructicons and building has started"

"Oh so your not a complete failure when im gone then"

Megatron grumbled.

"I joke, I joke. Lighten up Megs, really you cant take some humour?"

(Y/N) hit Megatron on the shoulder and made in lurch forward, making his plating sting and a high pitched gasp come from his audio processor. At the sight the femme laughed coldly, a laugh that made the mechs shrink.

After a while the femme got settled back into her home, she was about to take a quick recharge when another con walked into the lair. (Y/N) opened her optics to see Blacharacnia, the half bot half spider femme. She walked in like she owned the place smiling and showing her fangs.

"Miss me!?" She asked, it was aimed towards the mechs and the spider femme stopped in her tracks when she noticed it was no longer just mechs.

"(Y/N)"

"Blackarachnia" both femmes spat the others name. The two of them liked being the boss, they liked to have control over others. This is why they hated eachother, only one could be in control. Blitzwing came out from hiding and stared at Blackarachnia.

"Spidey, zuor 'ome" Crazy sang.

"I am indeed. Seems like I was missed. I can bet you werent" She smirked a (Y/N). (Y/N) growled a low menacing growl but the others ignored it. She would be in control. She will put the bug in her place, but not yet, no not yet.

A couple of the humans Earth weeks had passed. Both femmes argues everytime they saw eachother. Especially as (Y/N) got annoyed with all the flirting Blackarachnia was doing. The mechs tried their hardest to stay out of the way, but sometimes were not quick enough to dodge flying objects. The femmes even fought eachother when they should have been fighting the autobots.

One day after long patrol and some figjting in the city, (Y/N) entered the decepticin lair. What she saw made her energon boil. Blackarachnia had Megatron sat in the throne with her on his lap. She was purring disgusting bug knterfave techniques in his audio receptor, or that is what (Y/N) thought. Eiher way she didn't care. She was to close to (Y/N)'s mech.

(Y/N) made her waay to the throne, she was like a ghost the othe two bots didn't notice until she was looming over them. She grabbed Arachnids neck picked her up off of Megatron and threw her across the room. (Y/N)'s armour had become darker with anger she was almost like a shadow, and to Blackarachnia she had become bigger too.

"You will regret that" She screamed.

"I will make one thing clear bug" (Y/N) spoke in a scarily calm voice. "Megatron is my mech. He belongs to me. You get your insect servos and ugly face plates near him again. And I will rip out your spark and use it as target practice"

Blackaracnia shivered. Then started towards the other femme. But (Y/N) just grabbed her spider legs and threw her to the ground then placed a pede on her chest.

"I mean it" (Y/N) then left Blackarachnia on the floor and started towards Megatron. She grabbed his servo and led him to her room.

After convincing him she wasn't actually that bad, that she wasn't going to hurt him and that shd actually jad feeling for the Fecepticon leader, they settled down and interfaced. Megatron was about to leave it at that before (Y/N) grabbed him again, and they became sparkmates. Perhaps she could let Megatron be the big bad leader instead of her, as long as no bugs try anything.


End file.
